The Lawless World
"The Lawless World" is the first episode of the Doctor Who spin-off series Jenny. It first aired on Sunday 20th July. Synopsis Jenny's rocket makes its first unexpected stop on the planet Rilmarhki, short of fuel. Rilmarkhi was once home to a utopian society, but after the attack from space pirates it became nothing more than a refuge for criminals, and Jenny's about to encounter just how savage things can get... Plot After a montage of clips from "The Doctor's Daughter", we cut to Jenny's rocket which is in flight. Jenny decides she will fly it towards the nearest distress signal, which happens to be Rilmarhki. We cut to a flashback of events on Rilmarhki which show space pirates attacking the government using a massive fleet of scavenger ships which they use to raid all the money they can find from the peaceful planet. The pirates flee as Rilmarhki's President summons a squadron of Judoon from the Shadow Proclamation shortly before being killed for his actions. Jenny's rocket then crashes into a desert like area, surrounded by a run-down city. Jenny exits the rocket noting she has no injuries and sneaks into the city. Immediately she is cornered by a criminal who questions who she is, upon explaining herself she is deemed a liar and/or insane by the criminal who leads her to his partner in crime, a man named Luxton Steives. Luxton examines Jenny and believes her to be a late bargain hunter after a group of Raxacoricofallapatorians thieved Manda Delta (a city on the southern coast of the continent) for its oil and put it up for sale. Jenny insists she is here to help, having picked up a distress signal, but Luxton does not care and renders her unconscious. When Jenny reawakes, Luxton claims that there are Judoon approaching and that they must all abandon the building. As they hurry out, one of Luxton's colleagues, Thonsam, is shot dead by the Judoon. Jenny tells an aggravated Luxton that she will save him, but he has to turn his life around. He promises to do so, and Jenny says he gets one warning. She then manages to get him away, and they seek shelter in an old warehouse. Next morning, Jenny and Luxton awake from their refuge to find a group of men pointing compact disintegrator units at them, and inform them they are working for the Draunt Family; and Jenny and Luxton are on the Draunt family's patch where they wish to sell stimulation pads, which Jenny notes are probably the equivalent to coffee on this world. Both of them are lead away to the Draunt Mansion which is now rundown. Jenny and Luxton are tied up, and the Draunt family question who they are and what they are doing there. They use a memory enhancer to look into their basic minds, and Jenny displays images of the Tenth Doctor while Luxton portrays the Ninth Doctor. While the Draunts are confused by seeing the same man twice they have little time to ponder as the Judoon have tracked them and are attacking. They each use stimulant pads desperately trying to remain calm, but they begin to react badly to it, and the Judoon storm in and kill them all, before scanning Jenny and discovering her to be Time Lord. They associate her with the Doctor who has helped them many times and obey her when she says Luxton is no problem to the planet, and then orders the Judoon to start a clean-up programme for Rilmarhki. Jenny returns to her rocket and prepares to leave, but Luxton who is intrigued by the technology of it, asks if he can accompany Jenny, which she allows believing she can change his old ways now. The rocket takes off, heading for another world... Characters *Jenny *Luxton Steives *Harry Draunt *Charlie Draunt *Thonsam *Draunt Agents *Judoon Captain *Judoon Production *This episode leads on directly from "The Doctor's Daughter" from Jenny's perspective. *The Judoon feature heavily in this episode, and the Ninth Doctor and Tenth Doctor appear in flashbacks. *The stimulation pads are similar to the mood patches seen in "Gridlock". Category:Jenny Category:Mr. Garrison Category:Episodes